legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
LEGION Episode 4: REZ The next morning everyone wakes up and can't find REZ. Vic: Where is REZ? Have you seen him? Alison: No, I'm not sure where he went. Mandy: He left very early this morning. Vic: Thanks, we;ll go try to find him. The two walk out and see REZ looking out at the sunrise. Vic: Hey Captain, what's up? REZ: I needed some time to think. I need to put an end to the marines. I hate them. Vic: Wanna talk about it? REZ: I'm a revolutionary. I was the leader of an elite group of them. I was the only one with the ability to use something other than guns. Vic: You mean telekinesis? REZ: Most of my talents I must refuse to use, because of my past. I tortured people with my mind. I've done even worse than that. Alison: All you do now is read minds. REZ: That's because I limit myself. I could all of you. I haven't slept more than a half an hour since I left. Alison: As your second-in-command, I advise you to get some rest. REZ: Thanks, but I'm not sure if it will help. Alison: How about some sleeping pills? REZ: It might help. Alison: Mandy, do you have any? Mandy: Yes, just go to bed, they'll be on your dresser. REZ: Thank you. Alison: Go get some rest, I'll make sure Vic doesn't get into trouble. REZ: Alright. See you later. REZ walks to his room, drinks the pills, and falls to sleep pretty quickly. He has flashbacks of his past, almost like he's reliving them. Revolutionary: Sir, we need to hold the line! Team B isn't ready yet. REZ: Go get the medics, I'll hold the line. (he puts up a telekinetic barrier) The barrier brakes under pressure and REZ is stabbed in the arm and pinned to the ground. Alison and Vic take a walk around the place. Vic: So, how come you cover your eyes? Alison: I just do. I always have. Vic: Could I see them? Alison: I don't know, it's not something I usually do. Vic: Come on, they can't be that bad. Alison: Alright, I guess I can do it this once. (she moves her hair from her eyes) Vic: Okay. Alison (putting her hair back where it was): It was bad right? Vic (parting her hair again): They're gorgeous. They're blue like a sapphire. Alison: Thank you. (she turns around, blushing) Vic: It wasn't that good of a compliment. Alison: It was to me. Vic: Well, I'm glad I could give a good one. Alison: You know how before REZ said you liked me? Was is a friend like, or a girlfriend-boyfriend like? Vic: The truth? The second option. Alison: Well, would you mind if I liked you back? Vic: Really?! I mean, of course not. Alison: Good, that means this can work. Vic: Do you want to be together? Alison: Not yet, not until I trust you 100%. Vic: Alright, but I won't let you forget. They hear a large explosion and look behind them. The village is getting attacked by marines. The two start running back. REZ in his dream Revolutionary: REZ, come on, we need to go! REZ: I've got this. (he uses chidori, plus telekinesis to boost it's power) I'll cover you. The men run back away from the fight. Despite REZ's efforts, his men die. REZ wakes up and sees the burning building, crumbling around him. He runs down the stairs and sees Alison holding off the flames. Present time Inferno: It's been five years since Alison left. Five years and they still haven't reached Asia. Now the new age will start. New beginnings and new ends. Now is the time. To be continued...